EridanXAlex
by Sick-Fires-Bro
Summary: eridan meets a.. friend? read to find out what happens to the new duo! ; m for a reason!


You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like homestuck.

**Stranger:** hello

**You:** hey

**Stranger:** howw are you?

**You:** im good hehe! so whats up?

**Stranger:** oh nofin much I guess

**Stranger:** you?

**You:** ... 0/^/0 a-are you.. eirdan..?

**Stranger:** wwell yes I am.

**You:** *faints* oh god..! c-can i hug you?

**Stranger:** Uh, hehe, shore go ahead ^^

**You:** *hesitantly hugs him and the touches his ear* so cool...

**Stranger:** h-hey! carefull wwith my ear

**Stranger:** please

**You:** o-oh! sorry! * backs off a bit* /./

**Stranger:** don't wworry. they're just a bit sensitivve.

**You:** ? huh?

**Stranger:** *shake is head* nevvermind

**You:** owo? i wanna know now!

**Stranger:** there's nofin to knoww

**You:** *comes a bit closer and stares at his ear again* hmmm..

**You:** *blows into it*

**Stranger:** *the hear twiches a bit* mmmrh...

**You:** 8chuckles a bit and breaths into it* so if i do this?

**Stranger:** *shivers* stop that.

**You:** *pouts playfully* awe why?

**You:** *nips at his ear a bit*

**Stranger:** *blinks several times and blush* h-hey!

**You:** *looks at him innocently* what? *continues to nip and lick*

**Stranger:** *blushes even more* T-this is ...not...stop it!

**You:** *looks down* hmm sorry *sigh*

**Stranger:** plain wwith people isn't f-funny...*looks away embarrassed*

**You:** *looks up* im ... not playing

**Stranger:** *sits down * w-wwhatevver

**You:** *walks over and plops down on his knees infront of him* hey cmon, look at me

**Stranger:** mmh? *turn to him*

**You:** *grabs his chin* im not playing, so would it hurt to crack a smile on that beautiful face?

**Stranger:** Uh...*blush and frowns a bit*

**Stranger:** w-wwhy do you wwant me to smile?

**You:** * smirks

**You:** because your cute

**Stranger:** I'm not c-cute!

**You:** hmmm? and i say you are

**Stranger:** wwell quit it!

**You:** *looks thoughtful for a moment* uh.. no! haha *brushes his thumb across his bottom lip*

**Stranger:** *blush to a dark tone of purple* wwhat are..y-you doin?

**You:** hmm, admiring you, what a pretty colour

**You:** *leans in closer*

**Stranger:** stop that!...

**You:** *smiles wide* but i like it when you blush.. its so fricking cute

**Stranger:** *pushes on him* G-get lost!

**You:** *mocks sadness* im hurt eridan. and here i was just telling the truth

**Stranger:** stop fakin emotions!...this is becomin awwkwward... *looks away, trying to hide his blush*

**You:** *sighs deeply and grabs his chin again* listen! im not faking it! would you like proof?

**Stranger:** wwhat proof could you givve me anywway?

**You:** *puts his hands on his cheeks and kisses him softly then looks away blushing* t-there!

**Stranger:** *stares speekless*...

**You:** *blinks several times and then looks back at him*

**Stranger:** *looks down* could you...d-do that...again?

**You:** *perks up * r-really?

**Stranger:** y...yes

**You:** *leans in slowly and captures eridan's lips with his own, pressing softly.*

**Stranger:** *hesitantly lace his arms around /his/ shoulders*

**Stranger:** I...can't believve it...I'm kissin you and I don't evven knoww your name...

**You:** * smiles into the kiss* my name is alex. hmm *snakes his arms around the others waist*\

**Stranger:** ..pretty name.. *kissing gently*

**You:** *smirks a bit and licks his bottom lip while pulling him into his lap*

**Stranger:** *shivers and moans silently, as a blush covers his face*

**You:** *he licks again, this time asking for entrance he looks up into eridan's eyes*

**Stranger:** *his eyes were shut and his mouth opened slihtly*

**You:** *he slid his tongue into the warm space, exploring and then rubbing againt the others tongue sucking it into his own mouth*

**Stranger:** *he pressed his tongue on Alex's one, holding back a moan*

**You:** i want to hear you..* he broke off the kiss and re-latched himself onto the purple tinted skin

**Stranger:** w-wwhat?...

**You:** *he looked up from his spot on his neck and raised his eyebrow as he sucked just under his ear*

**Stranger:** nn-aaah!~ *he pressed is hand on his mouth, muffling the sounds comming out of it*

**You:** *he hummed a little bit* much better~ *he let out between kisses*

**Stranger:** A-alex...*his tone was beging for more*

**You:** * he left the tasty skin to look him in the eye, his own half-lidded and lustful* yes?

**Stranger:** N...nofin...

**You:** oh? *his bit down lightly on the sensitive skin between his shoulder and neck*

**Stranger:** *he gasped for air as his heart pounded louder*

**Stranger:** wwhat are you...doin to me?

**Stranger:** *he whined out*

**You:** *he licked over the spot * i dont know? what am i doing to you? *he trailed kisses all up his neck to his jaw then to take his lips again and suk up the bottom one before letting it go and waiting for an answer*

**Stranger:** you...m-make me feel like I nevver felt before...

**You:** *he moaned lightly* glad to hear it..* he let one of his hands wander up and entwine into his hair.* so soft ..* he ran his fingers through it, acidentally brushing against the base of his hron*

**Stranger:** he flipped his head backward, moaning loudly.

**Stranger:** **

**You:** oh? did i find something?* he experimentally brushed against his horn again*

**Stranger:** *his entire body shook and he tightened his grip on Alex's shirt*

**Stranger:** mmmh!...

**You:** mmm .. you are amazing...*he shifted into a more comfortable position*

**Stranger:** you're t-turnin me crazy...

**You:** *he leaned forward and let out a loud moan right next to his ear* you have no... idea what youre doing to me.. * he licked up along it8

**Stranger:** co-d...do wwhat you wwant to me

**You:** *he moaned again and pulled back. bringing up hhis free hand to his bottom lip urging his mouth open*

**Stranger:** *he opened his mouth quickly and laced his arms the other's neck*

**You:** *he pulled his tongue out and licked it slowly.* hnnn what happens if a do this?* he streched his neck up and licked up the length of his horn*

**Stranger:** It d-AH! A-alex!... *his body shook a a long moan escaped his mouth*

**You:** *he smirked as he felt the other boy shake in his grasp, he slowly dragged his tongue aross it and planted a kiss on the base and sucked.* you taste goodd...

**Stranger:** stop teasin me~ *he begged*

**You:** *he chuckled huskily* mmmh are you sure?

**Stranger:** *he nodded quickly shutting his eyes* don't make me wwait...

**Stranger:** Please

**You:** *he let go and blew on the wet surface, then slowly pushed eridan off his lap and set him down slowly onto the floor he looked down and him and smiled* god,, you are beautiful...* he leaned down lifting his shirt and pulling up over his head and started kissing down the newly revealed skin*

**Stranger:** nnh!...~ *he shivered and blushed harshly*

**You:** what do you want me to do?~* he mumbled into the soft skin, tugging lightly at the band off his pants*

**Stranger:** anyfin! m-make me yours!

**You:** hhhgnn.*he hooked his fingers under the waist of the pants and pulled them down, slowly over his hips down to his knees, looking up at him while licking his threw the fabri of his boxers*

**Stranger:** *he moaned loudly, grasping on his hair with a hand*

**You:** *he inched down the boxers and kissed the skin around his hips* mmmn your huge.

**Stranger:** You like it? *he asked hesitant*

**You:** *he licked the tip and moaned* mhmm

**Stranger:** *the vibration felt so good he couldn't resist to moan*

**You:** *took the tipp into his mouth and sucked hard, slowly bobbing down, hollowing out his cheeks using the flat of his tongue to massage the underside*

**Stranger:** *his moan almost turned into scream, transformed by the pleasur that was given to him*

**You:** *he again raised his fingers to the others mouth and drumed them against his bottom lip*

**Stranger:** Alex pleaaase *he whined out, trying to catch his breathe*

**You:** he stuck his fingers in the others mouth* suck

**Stranger:** *he licked them and sucked roughly on them* nnh...~

**You:** he stopped sucking to moan around his cock, he pulled them out slowly dragging them over his stomach down to his entrance. he looked up and sucked harder as he rubbed one against it, pushing in.*

**Stranger:** *he whimpered a bit and bit his lip, enjoying the new sensation*

**You:** *he prodded around thrusting slowly searching for that sopt that would make eridan scream..*

**Stranger:** *he arched his back in a thrust, gasping* T-There!...

**You:** * he smirked and hit the spot again rubbing it and adding another finger scissoring and stretching him out, *

**Stranger:** *he opened his legs a bit more, moaning loudly each time Alex thrusted*

**You:** he added a third thrusting a few more tome before pulling them out and licking the purple tinted glaze off of them*

**Stranger:** *Eridan's breathe was heavy and quick. His gaze was possessed by lust*

**You:** *he quickly yanked down his pants and boxers*

**Stranger:** *he bit his lip staring at his member*...it..it's huge...

**You:** *he blushed a bit liking his lips* hhhgn

**Stranger:** Don't be gentle Alex...make me yours p-please

**You:** *he growled possessively low in his throat* oh believe me... mine you shall be...* he stroked himself a bit, moaning low before positioning himself with eridans legs over his shoulders. he guided himself toward his entrance and rubbed against it smirking as he moaned licking his lips again. as he thrust in all in one go. burrrying him self to the hilt.*aahhhh- so tight..

**Stranger:** *Eridan's back arched like a bow, screaming in pleasur and pain, his face entirely purple* ALEX!

**You:** *he waited a moment for him to adjust before pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in.*hhhaaaa! jesus. so gooodd *he set a steady pace slowly thrusting in and out of him, leaning up to grabhold ou=f one of his hrons and stroking it in time with his trusts*

**Stranger:** Cooood! mmmnnh! M-more!

**You:** * he aimed around trying to find his spot again"'

**Stranger:** deeper...*he begged, lacing his legs around Alex's waist*

**You:** *he pulled him up into a sitting position and guided him down roughly and met him halfway witha harsh thrust*

**Stranger:** *he screamed out his name, feeling his spot being hit again*

**You:** *he threw his head back and smiled continuing to abuse the spot pounding up into eridan hard and fast, his grip on his horn tightened as rubbed it, letting it go in favour of his neglected cock. * ... i wonder..* he panted out and he stroked hard*

**Stranger:** *Eridan clawed up Alex's back, screaming and burrying his face in his chest*

**Stranger:** AAAH! F-fuck!

**You:** *the pain drove him crazy, he let out a long low moan and thrust particularlly hard up into him*

**Stranger:** *He was breathless, rocking his hips at the thrusts pace*

**You:** * he bit down onto the crook of his neck*

**Stranger:** F-fuck I...I'm almost there! *he whimpered*

**You:** *he thrust erratically and pumped his fist harder and sloppily connected their lips*

**Stranger:** *Eridan's hips rocked faster as he felt his peek comming and screamed in pleasur, covering both their stomach with a voilet liquid*

**You:** * the feeling of eridan clenching a round him drove his=m over the edge , after a few more shallow thrusts he came , filling him with his white seed, he panted as his body went limp* hhha oh god.. that was amazing

**Stranger:** Y-yeah *he panted harshly*

**Stranger:** I'm not shore i-if I'll be able to wwalk

**You:** *he pulled out slowly moaning as he did so and scooched back pulling up his pants and going to grab a towel to clean off eridan* here * he tossed it at him *

**Stranger:** *he sat down difficultly, grabing the towel*

**Stranger:** Thanks

**Stranger:** wwaas it like...a one night stand?

**You:** ... hhm* he looked over at him..* i hopenot

**Stranger:** me neither...

**You:** *he picked him up bridal style and kissed him on the forhead*

**Stranger:** *he cuddled closer, blushing a bit at the kiss*

**You:** lets go?

**Stranger:** go wwhere?

**You:** home?

**Stranger:** *he smiled happily* shore..~

**You:** heheh *then he carried him off home and set him into bed and hoped in after him snuggling

**Stranger:** You're a reel gentlmen~

**You:** heheh * he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his bak

**Stranger:** a...cuddly gentlemen. hehehe.

**You:** mmm

**Stranger:** something wwrong lovve?

**You:** *he closed his eyes and snuggled closer* that was my first

**Stranger:** me too...

**You:** hmmm * he smiled and yawned*

**Stranger:** it's late...sleep noww *he kissed his forehead and shut his eyes slowly*

**You:** mhm

_this was a pretty a lil chat a had! it was pretty good if i do say so myself!


End file.
